1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium, for image processing of an image acquired by imaging inside a lumen of a living body.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known, which is for detecting or identifying an abnormal region, such as a tumor or a lesion, for an intraluminal image that is an image acquired by imaging inside a lumen (inside a gastrointestinal tract) of a living body by use of a medical observation apparatus, such as an endoscope, a capsule endoscope, or the like.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-234623 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1), a category identification apparatus is disclosed, which includes: an overall identifier that identifies a category that an image belongs to, based on overall feature data representing features of the overall image; and a partial identifier that identifies a category that the image belongs to, based on partial feature data representing partial features in the image.
In the above mentioned Patent Literature 1, the overall identifier identifies a scene of an input image by use of a support vector machine that uses, as feature data, chromatic dispersion, a color average, and the like of the overall input image. The partial identifier identifies a scene of the input image by use of a support vector machine that treats, as feature data, chromatic dispersion, a color average, and the like of a certain region in the input image. For an image, for which the overall identifier and the partial identifier have been unable to identify a scene thereof, an integrated identifier finds a final identification result, based on respective results of the identification by the overall identifier and the partial identifier.